Blue Magic?
by hiphoprap
Summary: There is a prophecy that says that Suzaku will save the world with a couple of friends and the Shadow Prince. He's supposed to fall in love with the Shadow Prince, but he's starting to fall for the lovely and ever-so-sarcastic Lelouch. What can he do now?
1. The Prophecy

**Blue Magic!?**

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

Disclaimer: If any of us owned Code Geass, we would not be on . Don't make me embarrass any of you.

The Oracle gazed into her ball and said in a mesmerizing voice, "As the fifth month dies, a babe will be born. When he becomes a young man, he will save the beautiful Shadow Prince. Together, they will join up with the Demonic Dragon and the Blue Labyrinth along with a couple other loyal friends in a journey to save the world. Along the journey, the Shadow Prince and the young man will fall in love. If they do not save the world, the Shadow Prince's soul will be shattered and will never exist again, not even in the names of the gods, whose souls will be shattered along with the Shadow Prince's. The young commoner will lose his true love and the very world he cares for. He will be alone with the monster race if he does not save the world." And those where the last words of the Oracle.


	2. Who's Suzaku?

**Blue Magic?!**

**Chapter 2: Who's Suzaku?**

Suzaku Kururugi was an honorary Brittanian for only one reason: his love for Euphemia. His cruel father would always tease of his son's love, degrading Suzaku's self-esteem. "Hey son, that what's-her-face Princess would never fall for a useless Japanese boy like you… in fact, all the Brittanians would have to die before she even comes near you."

Hurt, Suzaku would reply, "You're Japanese, too!"

"Yes, but I'm not the fool in love with a Brittanian princess."

Their conversations would always end up with Suzaku running out the door and yelling that he would never come back. But he always did.

When Suzaku turned 17, he went to the bazaars in the little town he lived in to buy groceries. He knew very well that his father was so negligent, that he didn't remember his own son's birthday. Merrily skipping (very manly) for apparently no reason, he reached the bazaars in no time. As he passed by a couple of stores, he got jumped from behind by none other than Gino. "So Suzaku, this is where you live?"

Suzaku nodded sadly in response Gino, understanding Suzaku, softly said, "Why don't you leave this place then? Come with me, Suzaku… you're a Knight of Round; you can live with the rest of us. I… we… we don't care if you're Japanese. You know I love you."

Suzaku shifted uncomfortably. Gino, understanding rejection, just gave him a hug, saying, "I now you don't feel for me the way I feel for you, but I will always be here for you."

Suzaku sighed. He and Gino, even Princess Euphemia all had something in common. They all were deeply in love with someone that they could never have. Euphemia never loved another person after Lelouch Vi Brittania, her half-brother and the one person she ever fell in love with, died. Suzaku could never have her for her lack of being able to love, and for the fact that she was a princess. And since Suzaku was hopelessly in love with her, Gino couldn't have Suzaku. That was how they could never be with the person they all deeply loved.

He hugged Gino back and said, "You know what… I will. If it means that I have to go to school, I'll live with you guys."

With that, Suzaku kissed Gino's forehead and promptly raced out of town to tell his father, pack his stuff, and hightail it out of here.

That night, Suzaku entered the Knight of Round's quarters with all his stuff. In his whole life, he never had a whole room to himself before. While he was still living with his father, he slept on the kitchen floor, his father not even letting him sleep in the living room.

But even if his life was improving, he still had nightmares. Every night, he would dream of that same faceless person. He just knew that that person was beautiful and powerful. And somehow that faceless figure was important to him. In his nightmare, he could see that person and the world being consumed by darkness and chaos like the Gigaslave would destroy the world, even the gods fading… dying… "Ah!"

Suzaku awoke from his nightmare. By his bedside was a pale, ashen-faced Gino, his arms around Suzaku. "Suzaku, are you alright? I was so scared… you were yelling and crying and turning…"

Recovering quickly, Gino rubbed Suzaku's back soothingly. "Don't worry, tomorrow, the Knights of Rounds are going to have fun. We'll go out to the Centro Mall, the biggest and awesomest mall in the Brittanian Empire. And we're gonna see Auntie Aqua."

"Who's that?" Suzaku asked.

"What? You don't know Auntie Aqua? Well, she's the most famous Oracle in all of Brittania. Did you know there was another famous and powerful Oracle that died after telling a prophecy? But if you want to go to Auntie Aqua tomorrow… GO TO SLEEP FIRST!"

Suzaku smiled. Gino was always there for him. Suzaku hoped that Gino will find someone important one day. But his adventures had to stop for today; he had to go to sleep first.

**Author's Note: Lelouch and Slayers are coming up later in the story. Oh yeah… if your part of the Brittanian Army and young enough to go to school, well… YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! **


	3. Auntie Aqua

**Blue Magic?!**

**Chapter 3: Auntie Aqua **

It was 7:00 a.m. in Suzaku's room. All you could hear was light snoring until Gino crept into the room. Then, there was some mumbling and then a yell. "YOU PERVERT!"

Gino was sent flying out the door immediately. Suzaku was fuming but also had a deep scarlet blush on his cheeks. Gino tried to explain what he did by saying, "you were in a deep sleep… I tried to wake you up, but you said something that would have been very offensive if anyone else told me that and then you slapped me. So I did the only thing I could… I stuck my hand in your underwear just to wake you up, nothing else, I probably would have sworn!"

"Only if it was true…" Suzaku continued.

"Heh, heh… heh…"

A couple of hours later, they were on the 2nd story of the Centro Mall and were right in front of Auntie Aqua herself. "Ummm… Auntie Aqua, do you think you can retell the prophecy that the Oracle said before she died?" Gino asked.

Auntie Aqua was a kind old woman, but in reality, her secret that was hidden was that she was the last thoughts of the legendary Water Dragon King. "Of course, my young warriors!" she exclaimed happily.

Gino slid his arm around Suzaku slyly. Suzaku grabbed his hand and pinched it. Gino winced but said nothing. Instead he puckered his lips and kissed Suzaku passionately. Embarrassed that Auntie Aqua was watching very intently and annoyed at Gino at the same time, Suzaku stepped on Gino's foot, making him wince once more. But Gino wasn't about to give up; he licked Suzaku's cheek and slid his hands up Suzaku's thigh. Anya, getting very annoyed, just came up to Auntie Aqua and asked, "Will you please forget about these lovebirds and continue on with the news?"

Auntie Aqua took a moment to recover and said, "Yes, oh… well, you see, this prophecy is quite well known among the spiritually blessed. It was the Oracle of Fire, one the most powerful oracles who predicted this… then, she died. The prophecy claims that the young man born on in the month of May will find the Shadow Prince and must save the gods and this very world. If he doesn't, the gods and the earth will cease to exist and he will be left alone with the monster race."

Suzaku and Gino looked up in interest. Anya sighed; adventure was a guy thing… girls always loved romance. "Auntie Aqua," Anya asked, "there isn't any romance is there?"

Auntie Aqua looked surprised and said, "Of course there is… the young savior and the Shadow Prince will both fall in love!"

Anya clapped her hands together and squealed with delight. Since Anya was stoic, this caused Suzaku and Gino to fall off the 2nd floor in shock. "Oh, my…" Auntie Aqua said a she watched them fall.

Suzaku, being athletic, was able to pull it off and landed on his feet lightly……………. until Gino fell in between his legs. "Heh, heh… sorry, Suzaku…"

"Just because you purposely landed between my legs, it doesn't mean you can rub against me."

"Damn you."

They lethargically got up to the 2nd floor with an escalator. When they got up there, Anya was jumping up and down in glee. "Guess what I am! One of my friends is the person who's gonna save the world! She says I'm an accessory to the Final War and might help save the world!"

Gino pouted and then said, "Hey what about me; what am I? What's my future?"

Auntie Aqua giggled and said, "You all are very fine children. Okay… Gino. You are going to be magical."

"Magical? You mean I'm gonna be able to use magic like you or even Lina Inverse? Gaav… Shabranigdo? Gino was happy.

"WHAT?! What the hell! That kid's gonna put me to sleep and take away my virtue! Or he's gonna blow my future lovers up! He's gonna Fireball me if I don't kiss him! Any one could see that Suzaku was hysteric.

"By the way, am I gonna be able to use magic? Who am I to the world?" Suzaku asked.

Just then… when she put her hands on Suzaku's face to read him, she gasped happily. "Oh my child, I've found you! I can finally become the true Water Dragon King! My dear child… come with me, I must tell you this privately."

When they were deeper into her little shop, she said, "You are the one. You will find the legendary Blue Labyrinth and Demonic Dragon. It is you who will find the arcane Shadow Prince."

It took Suzaku a moment to decipher what she had said. "M-Me?" he croaked, "How can I do that?"

"Child, you will learn the many conundrums of life in time. Just keep this a secret; we don't know who to trust, and learn about the Blue Labyrinth, Demonic Dragon, and Shadow Prince as much as you can. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you… you are also magical and along the way, you will receive a mystical sword from none other than the Demonic Dragon."

"R-Really? I-I don't know what to say, I…"

"Just promise me that you will do what I told you to do. I also believe trying to find out what actually happened to Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia… I don't think he died; it's just a feeling that I'm getting… Child, what is your name?"

It's Kururugi, it's Suzaku Kururugi, Auntie."

"Suzaku… that is a sweet name. I want you to come every week to learn more about what is happening. Also, if there is an emergency, you can come to me."

"Auntie Aqua, that is so nice of you… but I don't deserve flattery. I'm just an Ele-"

"You are worth more than you think, Suzaku. You mother loved you more than anything because you are very valuable. You have never learned of family love. I will be your Auntie… or maybe even your grand-. Child, why must you cry?"

True, Suzaku was crying. His mother had been robbed of her life so abruptly. He and his father were there when she was murdered by a tall man with long red hair and a laugh so evil… "My mother…" Suzaku whispered.

"Do not worry, dear Suzaku," Auntie Aqua whispered as she hugged him tenderly, "you have friends that care about you. Please do not lose them. They will be the most important thing to you."

Suzaku gave a watery smile. "Thank you, Auntie Aqua."

"You are welcome, dear Suzaku. Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you."

As Suzaku walked out of the little shop, the mall was being blasted apart. He looked around wildly, looking for Gino and Anya. He couldn't find them anywhere. All he saw was a thin boy with dark hair and a lovely figure and striking violet eyes, much like an amethyst. Then all he saw was darkness.

**A/N: Yeah, the guy who killed his mom was Gaav. You know, if you don't know any of these characters, you can start watching Slayers on youtube. The actual company that airs Slayers (Funimation) got it on youtube perfectly. Or if you need a refresher, just look up a couple of profiles.**


End file.
